Gameplay Mechanics
This page is intended to summarize various gameplay mechanics in Galaxy. Other mechanics and strategies that have separate pages include Pirating, Warp Drive, Starbases, Player Factions, the Mega Base, and many more. Mining Mining is the primary way of collecting credits. New players start with a Wasp and the easiest way to advance in the game from there is to mine ores until you get a Tango or better Miner. Mining is very easy, just select your mining turrets and click on the ore, and it's a grindy and slow, yet reliable and relatively efficient way to gain credits. However, you should never mine during war. As even though all miners have warp, you can still be easily killed. Trading Trading is another way to make money. It is not as grindy and can have greater rewards than mining, but there needs to be a good economy, meaning that Starbases have good prices, and have money. But, with greater rewards, come greater risks and costs. Trading is the process of buying materials from a starbase and selling to another starbase for high prices. You just have to have a ship docked at a Starbase and go to the middle click open menu and buy items and buy which items you want. You can check where a material is cheapest, and the most expensive in the Economy tab. Trading can be done with any ship in the game but a ship with large cargo hold like a Freighter, which is necessary for the trading to actually be worth your time. The Wyrm is the first Freighter that you get and it is free of charge. Cargo hold determines how much materials you can hold in your ship. Freighters are ships designed for just trading, nothing else. They aren't that buff but they have warp drives and large cargo holds and decent speed. Most times you will buy from your starbase and sell to the Mega Base, since that takes the least time. Trading is a very situational type of income, and your profit from it depends on many things, like tax, material prices, and diplomacy. Trading is a high-risk high reward type of income. The freighter ships are quite expensive. Trading ships are often targeted by pirates and are easily killed since they don't have much shield or hull, and bigger freighters will suffer from low speeds, making them a valuable target for pirates. The biggest problem with trading is that you have to go to faraway places with your ship which can be dangerous, unless you have decent protection. Aliens Aliens are AI enemies that attack anyone and everyone in-game. Most players think of them as relentless pirates that attack in extremely annoying swarms. However, with a simple team or a strong enough ship all Aliens can be killed quite easily, yet are still extremely dangerous to any unprepared ship. Punishers are especially dangerous, as they will call other Aliens in the map to its location when it attacks you and sometimes give chase if they hull you and you decide to run away. Weapons There are 2 types of weapons in Galaxy, Spinal Weapons and Turrets. Spinal weapons are manually aimed, while Turrets are automatic. Spinal weapons can do lots of damage to Shields and Hull. There are 3 different sizes of turrets and 2 classifications of Turrets; Heavy, Medium, Small, and the classes "Kinetic" and "Thermal". Kinetic weapons (Cannons, Flak Cannons, and Railguns) put a number to Hull but not Shields, and Thermal weapons (Lasers) are the opposite; more damage to Shields, less to Hull. Small Turrets (and Medium Lasers) can be used to take down small swift moving Ships, while Railguns and Heavy Turrets are mainly for bigger targets. Heavier Weapons typically have longer reload times and less accuracy, but MUCH more damage and range. War War isn't an essential part of the game, but it makes up a large part of Galaxy gameplay. When your faction leader declares War on another faction, a 90 second timer starts as a grace period for people to retreat before you can attack them. You cannot make War with allied factions. You must break the alliance first, which helps to serve as a warning for incoming wars. If miners are mining, they have to dock at a station and despawn their miner. Territory Territory is shown on the Minimap, which is located on the right hand bottom side of the screen. Territory is gained by increasing a faction's power through mining, trading, and war. As soon as your Territory, which is the same color as your faction, 'covers' another starbase, that base is 'Assimilated' into your faction. Endgame Endgame starts when a certain amount of territory is taken over by one or more factions. In this phase of the game, wars become impossible to cancel if there are less than 3 factions left. During Endgame, nobody can kick you from their faction, nobody can lock their faction, nobody can make a new faction, and you gain loyalty faster. The winner of the Endgame is either the last faction standing or the faction with 90% territory. Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics